


pink lipstick and chocolate cake

by mooniisu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and they take birthdays very seriously, children au, they both spoil their kids so much, yes they have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniisu/pseuds/mooniisu
Summary: Their daughter was turning five, and birthdays were very important in this family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> they live in st petersburg and yuuri learned how to speak russian!! viktor and yuuri are both in their 30s, and sacha is 9. i read that a nickname for aleksandr is sacha, idk why but I think its cute

“Sacha, wake up” Yuuri whispered, gently shaking the asleep boy.

“Sacha, c'mon, today is Danya's birthday” Yuuri shook him a little more.

“Aleksandr.”

The boy blinked at him a few times and stared, his blue eyes only now focusing on Yuuri.

“Dad? What time is it. It's saturday.”

Yuuri smiled “I know it's saturday, but today is your sister's birthday.” Sacha yawned “ I made cake, we gotta give it to her and sing happy birthday. Get up.”

Sacha threw his head on the pillow “Noooo it's too early.”

“I'm just waiting for Papa to get home, then we're singing her happy birthday. That's the time you have to get up.” Yuuri ruffled his hair “And don't make noise, Danya is still asleep.”

He left the room with Sacha still complaining.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

 

The chocolate cake Yuuri made for Danya wasn't very big or fancy, just an average cake with chocolate topping, but that didn't stop Sacha from trying and getting a little of the topping on his finger to taste it.

“Aleksandr Katsuki-Nikiforov if your finger touches this cake one more time.” Yuuri threatened.

Sacha huffed. He sat at the kitchen table, having a glass of milk and playing on his phone, while Yuuri finished washing the pans he used to make the cake.

“Where's Papa anyway?”

“Oh, he's getting a surprise for the party tonight, Danya's gonna love it.” Yuuri turned around, drying his hands.

“Can I see what it is?”

“Sure, just ask him to show you when he gets here.”

“Okay.”

Yuuri called Makkachin the Second over to give her food. He put the bowl on the ground and patted the dog a little bit, getting up when he heard the door.

Viktor walked into the kitchen, a big bag and keys still in hand.

He got to Yuuri first, giving him a peck on the lips “Hi love.”

“Hi” Yuuri smiled, placing his hands on Viktor's hips and kissing him again.

“Gross!” Sacha called from the table, sticking his tongue out.

Viktor chuckled against his lips “That's what you say _now.”_ Yuuri kissed his cheek and let him go, watching as Viktor got to Sacha and placed a kiss on top of his head, the boy giggling at him.

“Papa! What's in the bag? Is it the surprise?”

Viktor grinned “Yes. Wanna see it?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, but you gotta keep it a secret from your sister.” Viktor told him, already opening the bag for Sacha to look inside.

Sacha gasped.

“You're gonna wear it!?” He looked up at Viktor.

“I am!”

Sacha smiled “Oh my god, this is going to be sooo great! Danya will totally freak out.”

“I know right!”

Yuuri knew Viktor was excited. He never celebrated his birthday as a kid, seeing as his parents weren't around anymore, so he loved giving their kids this type of things. He spoiled them way too much.

Yuuri loved it.

“Okay” Yuuri started “now that Papa's here, we should- Sacha take your hands off of that cake!”

Sacha stiffened, but removed his hands anyway. Yuuri shook his head.

“Viktor, you carry the cake, and Sacha grab the present. I'm gonna record it.”

He didn't have to say much more, Viktor was quick to take the pink glittery candle and try to light it, and Sacha headed to the living room to get Danya's present.

Viktor succefuly lit the candle, then proceed to wipe his finger on the chocolate topping. And lick it.

“Viktor!”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

As Yuuri watched the video later, he tought it was lovely.

Viktor was the first one to appear in the frame, standing in front of Danya's closed door, telling Sacha to shush.

“Viktor, tell us what day is today” Yuuri asked.

“It's January ninth, Danya's birthday!”

“She's turning five!” Sacha helped.

Yuuri giggled “Okay, then, open the door Sacha.”

He put the present under his arm and did as told to, entering the room.

They could see Danya's mass of brown hair peeking out of the princess covers, so Viktor got closer with Sacha, and whispered “Now guys, together.”

“Happy birthday to you-”

Danya's head snapped up, hair all over the place and furrowed brows. They continued singing as she rubbed her eyes and sat up, watching them with a little smile.

“Happy birthday, dear Danyaaa. Happy birthday, to yooooou.” Danya laughed.

Viktor kneed in front of her, cake in hands for it to be at her eye level.

“Now make a wish!”

She closed her eyes, waited, then blew the candle.

“Papa!” Danya screamed, and threw herself onto Viktor, who almost dropped the cake and fell down, but pulled her in a hug anyway, smiling.

“Happy birthday, princess! We love you.”

“I love you too!”

“Danya, your present!” Sacha stated, showing the wrapped box on his hands and jumping on her bed.

Danya let go of Viktor and headed to her brother, getting her hands on the box.

“Can I open it?” Sacha asked, looking at the camera. “No, it's not yours” Yuuri told him. Sacha rolled his eyes, but helped Danya rip the paper anyway.

Danya screamed “So coool, so cool! Daddy!”

“You like it?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes!”

“Papa choose it for you.”

“Thanks, Papa!”

Viktor lifted her in his arms “You're welcome."

“Sacha” Yuuri called. “Take the phone, here. Take a picture please.”

Now Yuuri was in the frame too. He got to his husband and daughter, hugging them both.

“I'm taking it on three” Sacha warned “One.”

Both Viktor and Yuuri kissed Danya's cheeks, posing for the photo.

“Two” Danya smiled, one front tooth missing.

“Three!”

Danya giggled.

“Done” Sacha said, lowering the phone and filming his bare feet for a moment.

Yuuri laughed, taking it back and filming Viktor and Danya again. He was pampering her with kisses.

“Now, who wants some cake?” Yuuri asked.

“I do!” The three of them screamed together.

“Say bye to the camera then.”

“Bye!” Viktor and Sacha said, waving.

Danya blew a kiss at the camera.

“Bye!”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

They ate the cake on the living room floor, everyone but Viktor still in their pajamas, watching cartoons.

Danya sat on Viktor's lap, playing with her present.

It was a Barbie Beauty Kit, complete with non-toxic nail polish and make up, hair accessories, and material for making friendship bracelets. Danya already had her face all painted in pink and lipstick on, and now discussed with Viktor what color should _his_ lipstick be.

“But Papa! Your nails _and_ your eyeshadow are blue already! Now we should use _purple!_ ”

“I _know_ , but blue matches my eyes!”

“Daddy! Tell Papa it's gotta be purple!”

“Viktor, it's gotta be purple.” Sacha laughed.

“ _What!_ ” Viktor stared at him “You can't agree with _her_ , I'm your husband!”

“Well,” Yuuri left where he sat on the couch with Sacha, joining them on the carpet, easy smile on his lips “ _Danya's_ the artist, not _you._ So she's the one who gets to pick the colors.”

“Ha!” Danya said, pointing at Viktor.

“But I'm the client!”

Yuuri ignored him, talking to Danya instead.

“Let's ditch him and do my makeup now, I've been on the line for _hours_ , and I will actually let the artist do her job. _And_ look prettier than Papa.”

“Yesss!” Danya got on her feet and next to Yuuri on speed time, already choosing a pink ribbon for his hair.

Viktor gasped “Your _traitors!_ ”

“Daddy! No glasses!” She said, taking the glasses and pushing his hair up, pinning it with the bow.

“Sacha! Did you see that!? I was replaced!”

“Papa, that's just because you wine too much.”

“What! No I don't. You're spending too much time with your Dad.”

Yuuri scoffed.

Viktor ended up getting on the couch then, to attack Sacha, and tickle him in revenge.

“Buahahhah! Nooooo! No! Stop I'm- I'm gonna pee!”

Yuuri wanted to tell Viktor to stop bullying their kid, because _he_ was going to be the pretty parent now, but Danya had her small hands on his chin, holding him in place to apply the pink lipstick, her blue eyes focused on his mouth.

Then she stopped, grining.

“Daddy I had the best idea! Eyeshadow is gonna be one eye purple and one eye _green!_ ”

“Oh my god. That's so much better than Papa's makeup!”

“I _know!_ ”

“Hey! I can hear you” Viktor said.

They both giggled.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Yuuri got out of the shower and choose a nice shirt. Viktor had showered Danya before he got to the bathroom, and Sacha took one early. Now they just had to get dressed to go to the party.

Danya was in her room, seated on her bed only in panties. Her hair already combed.

“Hi baby, need help?”

“Daddy, no. I'm painting my nails. It's pink to match my dress! I have to look pretty on my party.”

She showed her hands, fingertips all smudged pink.

“Oh, nice.” Yuuri opened her wardrobe, to get the dress Danya decided on wearing almost a week ago, and hang it on a chair. “You sure you don't want me to do it for you, though?”

“Super sure!”

“Okay.”

He sat on the bed and started braiding her hair.

It didn't take long for Danya to finish her nails, then take one last look at them, and pout.

“...Daddy.”

“Yes?”

“Can you paint my nails.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

The party was on an ice rink downtown. It was big and had an especial area off-ice for birthdays, too. They decorated it in pink balloons.

Viktor was near the entrance, welcoming the moms of Danya's friends, blue nails and everything.

Sacha was with this friend from his class they invited to keep him company, showing the boy that he knew how to skate backwards, and how _cool_ that was.

And Yuuri was on the ice, lazily going around the rink to greet his friends, and watching Danya teach _her_ friends how to skate. Even though everytime they saw a knew kid arrived, they stopped and ran to them in a succession of high pitched excited screams.

Pichit was not coming, sadly, but he did send Danya a selfie with a present earlier, saying he would give it it to her the next time they met.

Mila and Sara were on the ice too, they've talked already. Now they both skated with their daughter, each one taking her by the hand.

Yuuri went to check on Yurio, he was really annoyed with the kids earlier. He had performed a simple jump, and all of them were just so impressed that one came up to him every five minutes asking him to do it again.

He and Otabek were talking to Chris, who lit up instantly when he saw him.

“Yuuri!” The man skated to him, immediately kissing his cheeks as a greeting “It's been so long! How's everything? The kids look so tall since the last time I saw them!”

Yuuri smiled “Everything is great, actually. Viktor just started a new show and it's going really well. And don't even start me with the kids, they grow so fast.”

“Good to hear. And the party looks amazing!”

“Thanks!”

Yurio groaned “God, you guys are so old.”

Otabek was quick to apologize for his fiance “Don't mind him, he's just worried.” Then he turned and whispered something along the lines “Yura, be nice.”

Yuuri and Chris didn't mind him _at all_ , they were used to Yurio.

“So,” Chris started, using his gossip voice “Is Jean-Jaques not coming? I thought his twins were friends with Danya?”

“Oh.” Yuuri stopped “No, we didn't invite him, they are not that close.”

“Ah, I see. Did you hear Izabella was expecting another one?”

“Really? I-”

Yurio groaned “Beka, give me my phone, I'm calling the babysitter again.”

Otabek sighed, but grabbed a phone in his pocket and handed it to Yurio, who skated away dialing the numbert.

Chris looked shocked “Babysitter!? _You two_ have kids!?”

Otabek nodded, face plain and serious “Anastasya, Cofee, and Harley, our cats.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Yuuri was probably grinning like an idiot. It was finally time for the surprise.

He held his phone up, waiting for when Victor entered the ice, he wanted to record Danya's reaction.

One of the rink crew members helped them, announcing Victor.

“Okay, everyone! I just heard someone very special found out it was Danya's birthday and came all the way here to wish a Happy Birthday! You guys ready?”

The kids screamed, they were excited.

“All right, come in!”

She got out of the way, then Viktor appeared and entered the ice.

There were many reactions.

Otabek gave a thumbs up with both his hands.

Yurio face-palmed himself.

Chris covered his mouth in a pleasant surprise.

Sacha, his friend, Mila, and Sara were laughing.

But the kids, they went _crazy._ Screaming and jumping everywhere.

The most priceless reaction though, was, of course, Danya's. There was nothing that could give Yuuri more joy then the look of pure disbelief on her face.

She gasped, letting out an amazed “Elsa!?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> im mooniisu on tumblr if anyone wants to talk or something!!!!!


End file.
